For a display device, it may display an image through an electrical signal applied to signal lines at a display region, and the signal lines are connected to an external device through connection pads. Usually, the connection pads are arranged in a line and parallel to a lateral edge of an array substrate. In order to reduce an arrangement space, a relatively small gap is provided between the adjacent connection pads. However, at this time, the connection pads may easily be broken down by static electricity.